There Will Always Be A Catch
by StitchedOblivion
Summary: Haruko finally finds Atomsk...but no good comes out of it... Under revision(Title changed, from Terrified to this new title shown above(Epilogue Revised)
1. Epilogue

There Will Always Be A Catch

Epilogue

Naota's POV

Damn my luck… damn it all… I thought that my luck had changed. I thought that this recent change was the beginning of something good, but how wrong I was…

There was no point in going on. It was all so pointless now… after recent tragedies I was ready to let the darkness overcome me, let the bittersweet taste of death consume all the hate, sorrow, and pain, and bring relief to my broken spirit, but a searing physical pain, and mental awareness wouldn't let me die, as I lay in the grass, stained red with my own blood. My arm had a deep wound from elbow to my shoulder, and was bleeding severely. My legs felt like they were broken, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually were. Without even touching it, I could feel a bruise on my forehead.

I was lying on the grassy hill under the bridge, the small bridge under which Mamimi smoked when she skipped school. I opened my eyes and absorbed my surroundings, I could barely move, so looking was all I could really do.

My "comrades" weren't in much better condition either. Canti, the complicated and confusing robot, looked like someone mauled him with a sledgehammer, as there were several dents and cracks in his metal outer shell. He seemed to have a hard time standing, as he kneeled there, in the shade of the bridge.

And then… there she was… Haruhara Haruko, clutching her infamous bass guitar, and wearing the same vespa goggles and slightly unorthodox pink attire. However, her trademark smirk, was nowhere to be seen as she leaned against her moped for support, seemingly slipping in and out of consciousness.

I wished I could help her, but I could barely get up, no matter how hard I tried, I could probably crawl over there, but that would be impossible, as it brings attention to a persistent obstacle. All I have to do is look up, and I see him. Hovering above me, staring with a taunting glare. He was a great foe who opposed us, the cause of our current physical and mental discontent, and he shone a bright red, glowing with the power of the Pirate King, Atomsk.

End Epilogue.

Message From the Author: Here is the revised Epilogue. (Yes I am aware that this is the Prologue, but it is based on events AFTER these following chapters.) After almost a year and a half of abandoning this fic, I finally decided to revise and continue it. I will also warn you that the next chapters will take longer to revise than the epilogue, so please be patient. Your reviews will be appreciated.

P.S. Also, I changed the name of the story from "Terrified" to "There Will Always Be A Catch."

-StitchedOblivion


	2. Unorthodox Reunion

"Speech"

'Thought'

There Will Always Be A Catch

Chapter 1: Unorthodox Reunion

Naota's POV  
It's been five years since the most eventful week in my life. Five years since a robot ever came out of my head. Five years since I had been hit with a guitar… five years since Haruko…

And, unsurprisingly, life had been overwhelmingly dull after she left. I have recently finished school, which only added to my boredom. I had no real plans for my future. What was there to do other than help my easily distracted father watch this wannabe corner store? I spent days watching it while dad was out, practicing bass guitar, and riding on a moped I purchased my senior year. My life was beginning to shift back into routine, with only a robot that feels obligated to do chores, and Haruko's bass guitar to remind me of the events of five years ago.

It was the middle of the day, nothing to do, so, I occupied my time by laying on my bed, staring at the top bunk.

'That's were she use to sleep…'

"Naota!"

I was snapped from my trance from my apparently aggravated father, poking his head into my bedroom door.

"Huh…um, yea, what is it?"

"The robot wants you!"

"Canti…?" I was confused as to why the robot would want me.

"Yes, Canti! Now go see what he wants so he'll leave me alone!"

I sat up silently and halfway followed Kamon into the "living-room" to see Canti, waiting expectantly, and was apparently still making lunch, because he was wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon.

I merely stood, staring at the robot, half expecting to hear it talk, as I still haven't quite adapted to it's method of using text written on it's screen to communicate. And as I stood there, the message appeared upon his television style face.

The message read: "_Shouldn't you be leaving? It is usually about this time of day when you leave to ride your motorbike…"_

"Oh really, and how would you know this?" I interrupted.

"_I have noticed that you live this time everyday, upon analyzing your routine_."

I glanced at a small clock in the corner of his monitor, noticing that it was about time for my routine "ride of boredom."…stupid robot has to always be right.

"Then, I guess I'll be leaving."

I walked out of the house without saying anything else, got onto my moped, powered the engine, and sped off.

-

Riding through Mabase on my moped was the one part of the day where I could really reminisce in Haruko's memory… the one part of the day where I could get an adrenaline rush. While I didn't drive as recklessly, nor go as fast as Haruko, it would at least allow me to forget about everything else. All I was focused on was the road, and what course of action I would take while navigating it… that was the only thing I thought about…that is, besides her.

I realized it was getting late, but decided I had one more place to visit. I sped towards a place that held a key to my fondest memory…the beach. I slowly pushed my foot on the brake and brought my "automobile" to a gradual stop. While there wasn't a great amount of sand, it was a nice place to watch the waves. I took my time, absorbing the view, the smell of fresh air, and the sound of the waves crashing.

Without much thought, I once again began to ride home.

-

Night had fallen by the time I got home, so I entered silently, trying not to wake anyone, save one particular robot, who has no need for sleep. When I entered the house, I was greeted by a rustling noise from within my room. I warily approached my door, and quietly called out, in hope of finding who would be in my room at this time of night.

"Dad…?" No reply came. So without thinking I stepped in.

The moment I entered I saw Canti digging in my shelf, when he heard me enter he quickly turned around and put his hands behind his back as if hiding something. …weird. He slowly inched his way to my door and once it was within his range, he bolted out. I decided not to question his suspicious behavior… I was too damn tired. I lay down and slowly let sleep overcome me.

-

I was broken out of my trance of unconsciousness by a metallic arm nudging me in the rib.

"…go away." Another nudge

"I said go away!" A series of more nudges

"GO AWAY!" The nudges became more persistent. Okay, I was ready to beat hell out of that robot now.

"What do you want?" I yelled as I stood up. He pointed out of the window.

"What?" He continued to point.

"You want me to look outside…?" nod 'Whatever…stupid robot…'

I scanned out side, when something caught my eye… or someone… they spoke first…

"TARGET ACQUIRED!"

CHAPTER 1 END

I finally finished revising this chapter, a bit sooner than expected. Please review.

S.O.


	3. Emotions

Terrified  
  
Emotions 3rd Person  
  
"Where am I?" Naota looked around and noticed water as far as the can see, verging with a sandy  
  
shore."The beach...but why am I here?" Naota thought to himself trying to recall what happened.  
  
"Wait...now I remember..."  
  
Flashback  
  
The robot known as Canti was frantically pointing outside the window."You want me to go outside?" The robot nodded."Why?"   
  
It started to look irritated.  
  
"Fine whatever." Naota went outside to investigate..."I don't see anything Cant..." Naota was cut off by a voice.  
  
"TARGET ACQUIRED!" "It can't be..." "AIM!!" "It is!" "FIRE!!" "Haruko!"   
  
He just stood there as the flying guitar hit and knocked him out...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Yeah...that's right...but were is she?"He was about to get up when he heard...  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
He turned around to find Haruko leaning against her moped.  
  
"Haruko!"   
  
"Well yeah...who did"  
  
She was cut off by running toward her and embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
."I missed you...Haruko."  
  
"I can tell." She smirked. A long silence followed after Naota let go of her.  
  
"Soooo... how has little Ta-kun been."   
  
"Miserable..." He almost instantly replied.  
  
"Oh...and why is that?"  
  
"It's just so boring, nothing ever happens...in this place." He said as if he were in a trance.  
  
"Wow... it's been that bad without me?" Another long silence followed...  
  
"So...why did you come back?"He questioned.  
  
"Why do you think I came back? To see you of course!" When she looked at his face there   
  
was a depressed expression painted on... almost as if he were doubting what she said.  
  
Her mood slightly fell when she saw this.  
  
"What's wrong Ta-kun?"  
  
"Nothing." Yet another long silence.  
  
Naota broke the silence.  
  
"What's it going to be?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You hit me with your guitar, what's going to come out of my head?"  
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am, as a matter of fact I don't even know if anything is going to come out of your head at all!"  
  
"Oh...so why do you keep hitting me with that thing, I mean, it's not like Atomsk is still here... he left on that day... three years ago."   
  
Haruko began to stare at the ground looking for an answer.  
  
"It's a reflex I guess, it's like something I can never get out of my system." Naota chuckled.  
  
"Well I really wish you would stop... it hurts like hell." He rubbed his head, emphasizing his point.  
  
"I'll stop, I guess..."  
  
"So that's it... you'll stop...just like that!?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but only because you asked nicely!"  
  
Naota gave her a strange look, 'This just isn't like her...' he thought.  
  
She began to walk away towards her Vespa but then stopped halfway there.  
  
"Naota..." Her voice had a serious tone to it. "Yes...wait did you just call me Naota?"  
  
She ignored the question and continued.  
  
"Did you what you said?" Naota gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That day... you said... you told me... that... you loved me."  
  
Naota went silent for a moment.  
  
"...yes... I did mean it ... I did love you... and I still do."  
  
"Well I guess I should answer."  
  
"Answer?" Naota looked bewildered.  
  
"I love you... Naota."  
  
She kneeled down and pulled him to his feet, as she embraced him in a loving kiss.  
  
She pulled away and they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Let's go, Naota." 


	4. Believed Happiness

Terrified  
  
Truth 3rd person  
  
Naota woke up to see that Haruko was already awake."Typical,"He thought to himself,"It was always like her  
  
to be the first one up."  
  
Naota sleepily walked into kitchen expecting to hear some wierd "Fooly Cooly" conversation going  
  
on.  
  
Suprisingly, when he got to the kitchen, he only saw Haruko,eating quietly...alone.That is so unlike her...  
  
Naota thought. At the table, there was already a bowl of curry prepaired for him.'I hat spicy foods.'  
  
When he took a bite he expected a load of spicy taste, but after that bite he realized it was...  
  
mild.'This is very unlike her...'   
  
"Haruko..." Naota chimed into the silence.  
  
"Yes, Naota?"A casual look was painted upon her face.  
  
"I think you gave me the wrong bowl..."  
  
"I thought you didn't like the spicy food." This day was getting wierder...  
  
"Oh...well, um, don't you usually..."  
  
"Force you to eat the spicy kind?Your older, you can choose if you want to be left out and eat  
  
the mild kind." She said casually before taking another bite of her curry.  
  
"Oh...well, thank you." She looked up from her curry to see a dumbfownded Naota.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not making me eat spicy curry...and for coming back."  
  
"Naota, is something wrong?"   
  
"Well, it's just that you've never been this kind, before..."  
  
"Naota, last time...last time was different..."A more serious expression spread across her face.  
  
"I didn't really care, not about you, not about anyone, I was selfish, all I wanted was that  
  
power. I just wanted to gain your trust, so that you would help me, and everything backfired, Atomsk  
  
got away, you fell in love with me, I don't know how, after all I've put you through,and after I left  
  
you that day...I came I across a new found emotion, one for someone on earth, you Naota, and so I  
  
came back, and I've decided to bit nicer to you, I hope you're fine with all that." She was back  
  
in her old joyful mood.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd be happy If you came back, whether you changed or not." Naota said as he was converted to   
  
a good mood.   
  
"Awwwww, your so sweet."  
  
"Cut it out." He said with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
"Where's Canti?" Naota asked, changing the subject.  
  
"You mean you don't know!?"   
  
"No I just wope up!"  
  
"Well I was goin to ask you."  
  
"I don't know, he's been acting very suspicious lately...well I'll look for him later, but right  
  
now I'm gonna take a shower."Naota stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I'll just wait right here!"she said joyfully.  
  
"You know, you don't have to wait on me all the time, go find something to do entertain yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Whatever."He muttered.  
  
She sat there for about five minutes when...  
  
"HARUKO!!!!"  
  
She immediatly span to her feet and into the shower.  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
When she opened the door Naota was standing in front of the door covered in a towel, an agitated  
  
look on his face.  
  
"Explain." he said with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
"Explain what!?" She said, dumbfounded.  
  
He motioned with his hand and pointed to his head.  
  
Then she noticed the cat ears on his head.  
  
"Awwwww they make you look so cute."  
  
"Come on, by now there has to be a way to rid of these!"  
  
"No way, their staying!"  
  
"What!?You mean they're not going away!?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."She said with a giggle.  
  
"ARRRGH!"She couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to get the fuzzy ears off.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, they'll eventually come off."  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Of course, I mean I am Haruko." She let out a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Right,"He said with no hope in his voice at all"You are Haruko (sigh) you are Haruko."  
  
Later that Day...  
  
Naota could only wish the day was as quiet as it was earlier...His dad and Grandpa showed themselves  
  
and causing a big "Foolly Coolly" discussion at the sight of them. She didn't even so much as  
  
enter the same room.I was dosing off in my room when...  
  
"Hey Naota."  
  
"What, Haruko?"  
  
"How about we go out to eat?"  
  
"Huh? You mean a date!?"  
  
"Sure if thats what you wanna call it."She replied with her usual grin on her face.  
  
"Uh...yea..sure,I guess."  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN, LETS GO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha"He was cut off by Haruko grabbing and practicly dragging him to her Vespa.  
  
They arrived at a slightly casual restraunt, casual, yet expensive Naota thought to himself.  
  
"Haruko, how can you possibly afford this?"  
  
"I have my ways..."She stated with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Whats that sopposed to mean?"  
  
"Aw, come on Naota, quit being so grumpy, as long as I can afford it we're fine."  
  
They seated at a small table and recieved their menus.  
  
As soon as Naota looked at the menu, he almost jumped out of his seat.  
  
"We can't afford this!!"Naota almost yelled.  
  
"Relax, I got it covered." Naota muttered something under his breath that she couldn't understand.  
  
"What'll it be?" Naota and Haruko turned to see the waiter.  
  
"I'll have some Ramen."Naota said.  
  
"Aw, come on Naota! We go out to a fancy restraunt and all you order is Ramen!?"  
  
Naota slightly growled."Fine! If you want me to order something expensive I will!"He turned to the  
  
waiter."I'll have the lobster."  
  
"Thats more like it Naota!"Haruko said gleefully.  
  
"and what you have young lady?"The waiter asked.  
  
"Hmmmm..."she mumbled as she thought over it.  
  
"Ill have the lasagna!"  
  
They bagan walking out of the restraunt after they had their dinner.It was good except for the  
  
slight argument before they ate.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, huh Naota?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Well then?" She said as she slowed to a stop and grabbed his arm to make him stop as well.  
  
She positioned herself so that she was directly in front of him.  
  
Before he could reply he lost himself in her...beautiful...amber eyes.  
  
"So did you have a good time Naota?"  
  
"Yea."They pulled themselves closer until their lips met each other.THey were so lost in the kiss  
  
that neithe of them noticed the red glowing light glowing on Naota's forehead, and neither of them  
  
noticed as it shot out and took a humanoid form in mid-air and landed in the distance...  
  
(A/N) Well! I hope you like it so far and I'm sorry that it took so long to update! If there is  
  
anyone out there that likes it please review flames accepted! 


	5. Always a catch

Terrified  
  
Always a catch...   
  
After breaking the kiss Naota turned his head so Haruko couldn't see his face.  
  
"Naota,what is wrong?" Haruko asked sympetheticly.  
  
"It's just that...you don't really seem like yourself lately."  
  
"So what.Everybody changes.Why, did you like me better before?" He turned to look at her, a more  
  
reassuring smile on his face.  
  
"Well maybe I" He was cut off by a large explosion.  
  
"What the hell!?" Haruko turned to see a glowing red figure over a truck it just smashed to a flaming,  
  
metallic pulp. Her eyes widened at the sight...It looked just like Naota when he acquired the power  
  
of the pirate king.She pulled her bass off her back, Naota saw this and got his off of her moped.  
  
She focused on the apparent hostile waiting for it to make a move. It made a dash towards her   
  
and before she could think to retaliate it kicked her guitar through the air, and hit the side of her head  
  
with its wrist, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Haruko!" When Naota saw this he lunged foward with his bass in hand, and sent the glowing abomination  
  
into the wall of the resteraunt.This gave Haruko enough time to stand but before she could proceed  
  
with getting her guitar back, the enemy regained its posture and kicked Haruko back to the ground.  
  
Naota tried to commit an attack, but before he could get close the enemy got him with a spin kick  
  
sending him face first into the road.He immediatly got up for another wave of attacks when realization  
  
dawned on him.  
  
"Haruko! I have a plan! I will try to fight him off while you get the Vespa, we have to get to my house!"  
  
"But Why!?How will that help us!?"  
  
"Just trust me.I know what I'm doing."She merely nodded.She began a mad dash for the moped. The  
  
red being saw this and proceeded in chasing her, but before he could get close, Naota hit him  
  
in the back of the head.Naota raised his guitar for another strike, but the enemy did a sweep kick  
  
and tripped Naota.After getting up it kicked Naota,who was still on the ground, in the rib, and knocked  
  
the breath out of him.  
  
"You Bastard!" The red being turned to look were the voice came from, but all it saw was a yellow and  
  
pink blur pass by it hitting it as it passed and picking up the the beaten Naota.  
  
"Alright Haruko," said Naota as he was gasping for air."We have to get to my house, I have a plan."  
  
"What exactly is your plan?"  
  
"Youll just have to wait and see." He managed a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Haruko I think I know where that thing came from."   
  
He said about thirty seconds into th trip.  
  
"Oh really, were?"She took her eyes off the road to look at him.  
  
"Look." He said before pointing to his head.The cat ears were gone!  
  
"It came from your head?For once I regret hitting you..."  
  
"Why is that!?"Naota asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Because the thing that came out is winning this time."She said, ignoring his tone.  
  
"Hey that's funny,that glowing freak isn't following us."Naota stated.  
  
All of a sudden a glowing figure burst out in front of the road in front of them, Haruko made an  
  
insane series of turns to avoid letting it catch them.  
  
"I guess I spoke to soon." He let out a nervous laugh."Hey Haruko, are we close to the house?"  
  
"Yea." She stated bluntly.  
  
"Alright then stop!" Naota almost yelled.  
  
" Why? we're not there yet!" Before she could continue protesting Naota spoke up, but he wasn't   
  
really talking to her.  
  
"CANTI!!" 'so that was his plan' Haruko thought to herself.And so out of nowhere Canti landed directly  
  
in front of them.  
  
"Alright Canti, Let's go!"The robot nodded, before a large black mouth,with extremely sharp teeth  
  
formed on his stomach, and swallowed Naota whole.A glowing symbal appeared on Canti's screen as   
  
Canti's body turned bright red.He then proceeded in changing into a large artillery cannon.  
  
It soon fired upon the glowing red enemy hitting it's target right in the stomach, completely evaprating it as  
  
the large sphere went back into Canti through the barrel.  
  
Canti then turned back to his "robot" form and spit Naota out.  
  
"Okay Haruko, I want you to tell me exactly what that was..."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
(A/N: I'm really glad I got that done. Thanks to all the reviewers out there who helped by encouraging  
  
me and giving me advice.And yea I know i really stink at fight scenes,so please don't sommon the  
  
power of Tutankomen to call upon undead assassins to hunt me down like an animal and... o i'm sorry  
  
my imagination got a little out of hand, well tell me what you think.:] 


	6. Author Note

A Requiem for Change:

Greetings, I am here to say that, in my eyes, this fic was a failed expieriment, but

however, there are fans, so I am, for the fans sake, I am going to revise the entire thing,

and continue it.

As you may have noticed, I have changed my penname from UnlimitedDragon1 to StitchedOblivion, upon a gradual change in my state of my mind and life.

I hope you will all be patient, as this revising will take time.

…thank you for your time…

S.O.


End file.
